The Alpha collection
by Lucky-lil-Lady
Summary: A collection of short stories about Sanada, Yukimura, and their relationship. Other pairings: Diabolic Pair. May include other pairings TBD. Enjoy! R&R please and thank you!


How I feel

The gusts of wind burst spasmodically over the courts of Rikai Dai Fuzoku. Yukimura, Seiichi's shiny, sapphire blue hair whipped around in the wind. His yellow and black jersey jacket, which rested over his shoulders, flapped dangerously. His sharp, yet kind, violet eyes surveyed the courts. As captain to the Rikai Dai tennis team, he saw that his regulars were in the best of condition. Losing was not an option and he made that clear to all of them.

"All right team, that's enough for today! Expect double the workout during tomorrow afternoon's practice!"

Some of the none regulars groaned and his favorite Kouhai, Kirihara, Akaya, began to pout and wine.

"But Buchou-"

Yukimura couldn't help but grin and ruffle to younger boy's curly black hair.

"No buts Kirihara-Kun. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Kirihara scowled and ran off to join the rest of the team.

"Sanada, may I have a moment of your time?"

Sanada, Genichirou, his vice captain, fell back. Yukimura smiled at him warmly. He was remembering the discussion he had had that morning. It was crucial that this was discussed.

*Morning practice*

"Yukimura-Buchou."

Yukimura took his eyes off of his team long enough to see his data player, Yanagi, Renji, approaching. His eyes were shut and tapped his notebook against his hand.

"May I steal you away from Sanada for a moment?"

Yukimura fallowed the brown haired data player to the other end of the court.

"On looking back on my data, I have noted several changes in yours and Sanada's behavior for the past month."

Yukimura blinked.

"You two have been steadily been spending more and more time together outside of practice. You laugh 30% more whenever he is with you. You walk home together. He spends more time looking at you than the rest of the team put together."

Yukimura found his cheeks going slightly pink.

"He's looking over here right now as a matter of fact."

Yukimura whirled around, only to find Sanada staring intently at Jackal and Marui who were bickering about nothing in particular.

"There is more evidence, but I have concluded that there is a strong attraction between the two of you."

"This is-"

"'This is embarrassing' is what you were about to say. Am I wrong?"

Yukimura sighed, still pink in the face.

"Yanagi, I told you not to tell me what I am about to say."

Yukimura took off the sweat band around his head and shook out his gorgeous blue locks.

"I should have expected I couldn't hide this from you Yanagi. However, I don't see how approaching me about it is going to do you any good."

Yanagi opened his book and consulted it.

"The team has exactly a month and two days until nationals. If these feelings you two share are left hidden, they could affect your performance, or even how you lead the team. I know you don't want that."

Yukimura closed Yanagi's book glaring with small purple eyes.

"You've said enough. Thank you Yanagi."

*Now*

Yukimura ran his fingers through his sapphire hair. He did not know how to start.

"Sanada, I'm not all together sure how I should say this. I am not used to telling people how I feel. Usually, people are telling me how they feel."

He paused. Sanada's stoic features remained the same, just as Yukimura had expected.

"However, it had come to my attention that certain feelings might affect how we run the team and play tennis."

Yukimura's expression softened and his voice grew tender.

"So now I am going to tell you what I was not originally going to tell you."

Sanada blinked. Yukimura closed his eyes. His whole body was tense and he was covered in sweat. He could feel his heart racing.

"The truth is, I think I'm in love with you Sanada, Genichirou."

Yukimura opened his eyes, a small smile playing around the corner of his mouth. He let out a long, slow sigh.

"I don't expect you to return my affections. It's alright if you don't, but I just wanted you to know."

Yukimura turned away, not seeing the blush creeping over his vice captain's cheeks.

"Yukimura, wait."

Sanada's fingers closed on Yukimura's thin wrist. Yukimura turned as he was pulled into Sanada's arms. His jersey jacket went flying, but was completely ignored. He gasped and felt heat creep up his neck and face.

"I never thought you'd say it."

Sanada's voice was very low. Yukimura, very slowly wrapped his arms around Sanada's waist.

"Does that mean…?"

Yukimura knew the answer before he ever asked.

"Yes."

Yukimura stood on tip toe and, smiling gently, pressed his lips against Sanada's. Only later did he realize that this was his first real kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, and then something else occurred that had never happened to Yukimura. His body grew very weak and his muscles refused to work. His vision completely blacked out. All he could feel was Sanada shaking him and calling out.

"Yukimura! Yukimura!"

And, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Yukimura steadied himself as he regained control over his body.

"Are you alright?!"

Sanada held him by the shoulders, an arm's length away looking into his face.

"I don't know… I don't know what just happened…"

Yukimura stepped back and shook out his hair.

"We should head back…"

The two strolled back toward the club room in their usual fashion. Sanada walked a few steps behind Yukimura as a sign of respect. When they were about a quarter of the way there, Yukimura stopped and held out his hand. For a moment, Sanada stood, staring at it. Then, he realized that Yukimura wanted him to take it. At the slightest touch, Sanada's Cheeks went fire engine red. He blushed even deeper when Yukimura smiled at him. That smile made his heart jump into his throat. The two boys ambled back, hand in hand. Yukimura's sudden illness was forgotten until the next day when he collapsed at the train station.


End file.
